Insanity of the Identities
by SilverTippedWings
Summary: Japan unknowingly sets a chain of events going when he tries to find alternate universes. As the nations begin to realize that their friends are acting stranger than usual, panic starts to set in as they try to find a way to return to the normal life they once had. It wouldn't be so bad if the new behaviors of said nations weren't so suspiciously violent.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Insanity of the Identities

6 Months Earlier:

Japan pushed away the papers and sighed extensively. One of the many sighs he had let out in the past few hours. His boss had told him about Project Blossom a while ago. Nearly implored him to help out. Told him it was hush hush and couldn't even be spoken about. Japan had received the file just yesterday and locked himself in his room. His cat, Kiku, was the only creature that kept him company. He didn't even answer any of his phone calls or texts, though there were plenty from the other nations. Another world meeting was coming up soon, next week to be exact. Everyone liked to contact each other beforehand just to get their bearings. Where it was being held, who would bring snacks, trivial nonsense like that. All of which Japan was not interested in, certainly not now.

The project had to do with finding a way to discover if there was such a thing as alternate universes. Secretly, Japan was glad his boss had told him not to tell anyone. The very idea seemed preposterous, yet a part of him was intrigued by the fact his people were even looking into it. And who knows? With the technology that Japan had today, anything could happen. He remembered when guns were still fascinating weapons and the world was still thought to be flat. Humans would never exceed to amaze him with their curious thirst to grasp the unknown and make it known.

So far, the ideas were a bit strange. Some of them were building a spaceship durable and fast enough to locate a wormhole. Others were using a form of nuclear technology, something Japan bulked at it (he still wasn't over the last nuclear exposure he had) and another had to do more with the eerie symmetry in nature. Japan's job was supposed to find an idea that seemed most possible if not probable and relay it back to the boss. So far, none of them truly hit him. He skimmed the pages again, resting his poor tired eyes against the palms of his hands. Sometimes, he wished to have a break. From being a country, from having a responsibility so great that could never be spoken about, from listening to his very citizens cry out for help daily... All of it was enough to drive him insane, but he had already done that, and the consequences had been unfathomable.

His cat meowed in the corner and Japan turned to apologetically shrug at it. When Kiku wasn't let out of the house, his cat tended to go nuts. His cat was just as independent as Japan was, at least after he had left China.

His finger brushed through the next page, and something caught his eye again. A sketch of some sort of machine that boasted of a way to find a hole in this world's dimension. Exhausted and tired, Japan decided to go with this idea, and picked up his phone finally. As he waited for his boss to pick up, Japan walked over and opened the door to the outside world for his dear cat, Kiku.

* * *

Present Day:

Italy turned over in his bed and made to move close to the side of the bed, expecting his hands to graze skin. When it flopped to the mattress, Italy lazily opened one eye and noticed that his bed was empty. Sighing, he sat up and yawned, rubbing at his eyes. _Looks like Germany left early! He's always getting up to go exercise. _

Letting out another sigh, Italy rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep but found himself unable to. An uneasiness filled his mind and he found himself getting up. His hands went to the cupboard and began pulling on clothes as he hummed to himself. The weird feeling wasn't going away and Italy almost frowned, not sure as to why he was feeling so strange. Almost in a trance, he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his friend Germany doing push-ups through the window. A faint smile crossed his face and he went into the kitchen.

"Ve-What am I doing here? I'm hungry." Italy said to himself and went to the refrigerator to open it and pulled out some milk. His other hand absentmindedly grabbed a steak knife that was currently in the drawer and pulled it open. For some reason holding the knife calmed the uneasiness and Italy smiled again. Shuffling over to the cupboards he poured himself some cereal, the knife slack in his hand the whole time.

Outside, Germany straightened up and headed back inside, the sun already making itself well known on the horizon. He entered through the side door, making sure to take off his boots. Unlike Italy, Germany prided himself on his ability to be clean and orderly. He heard humming from the kitchen and figured the lazy nation had finally pulled himself awake.

"Italy, I see that you have finally-What are you doing with that knife!" Germany asked, horrified to see Italy eating his cereal with one hand and sliding the knife across the surface of the table with the other.

"Germany! How was your morning exercise? Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Italy seemed not to have heard his friend's words. Germany rolled his eyes inwardly, knowing that the nation was prone to not knowing the danger of weapons. It was not an uncommon happenstance for Italy to be playing with a gun or a grenade innocently. However, he hadn't done that since the world wars and Germany had almost never seen him with a knife. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he strode forward and grabbed Italy's hand, trying to remove the knife. It didn't budge, it was almost like Italy had a vice-like grip on it.

"Huh? What are you doing- I'm trying to eat my cereal?" Italy looked at him and then looked down at their hands and suddenly dropped the knife, his eyes widening with fear. It clattered to the table and the two nations stared at each other.

"Italy, what were you doing with that knife?" Germany asked his friend slowly and his voice calming in its stern concern.

"Ve- I don't know! When did that get there? I didn't know it was there, honestly Germania!" Italy's accent thickened as evident confusion and fear crept into his voice. Germany studied the other man's eyes and noted that he indeed had no idea what he had been doing with the knife. The situation caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

"It's alright Italy. I'll just put it back." Germany said and went for the knife, finding himself suddenly afraid that Italy would smack his hand away. The feeling disappeared when his hands grasped the handle and the other nation kept munching on his cereal. Still, he put the offending object away quickly and resolved not to think any more on the situation.

* * *

America pushed through his friend's door, letting it slam against the wall. His legendary jacket was slung against his shoulders in the heat of the summer day and his hair mussed and wild from riding in an open car.

"Yo England?" America called through the house, his loud voice reverberating around.

"What do you want?!"

Letting out a triumphant laugh, America ran into the house, following the voice until he made it into England's study. The British nation had his feet crossed and a book in his hands. The sun coming through the window caught strands of his hair.

"Do I even want to know why you've decided to visit me today?"

"Hey! No need to get so upset. I got bored at home, Tony was out being weird and I decided to come see what was going on here. I'm glad I came, you look absolutely bored to tears." America said, throwing himself in the chair opposite and generally making himself at home. Thick eyebrows were furrowed in exasperation at that and a small cry of indignation was heard.

"I'll have you know that just because you find reading boring doesn't mean the rest of the world does. In fact you might actually be the exception." England felt himself getting worked up again and took another drink of his tea.

America was distracted by what he was saying though by the assortment of food on the table. "Hey! Since when did you start making cupcakes?"

"Hmm? Oh those things." England's nose wrinkled. "I guess I felt like it today, though I can't remember why on earth I would do so. I never really liked them." His eyes widened. "Would you like to have some?"

America suddenly became very nervous and he looked uncertainly at the sweets, trying to see any palpable scorch marks or warning sign on them. "I'm uh, not really that sure-" he faltered at England's hopeful look, "-well I guess since you've never made cupcakes before I could give it a try but just one bite, I had uh, lunch before I came here."

Cursing his inability to say no, America gingerly picked up the cupcake. He found himself surprised by how, well there was no other way to say it, girly it looked. The frosting was an almost neon pink with a generous helping of sprinkles on top. It was hard to match this to the stern, straight-laced man sitting in front of him. Gulping, America took the tiniest bite that he could.

England watched his former charge anxiously, expecting him to immediately run to the bathroom and spit out his food. However, America's eyes lit up and he began shoving the whole cupcake in his mouth.

"Mmpf! Not that bad England!" To his utter surprise and disbelief, America grabbed another to eat.

"Are you really being honest? You like it?" England couldn't help the hope that crept into his voice. Even he was surprised that someone actually liked something he made.

America stopped chewing and stared thoughtfully at England. "What's up with the bow tie man?"

His hands flying to his throat, England adjusted it nervously. "Is it a crime to pick out one owns wardrobe these days?" His voice dripped with sarcastic bite.

"Not at all! Just a bit strange is all." America didn't say anymore but continued to dig into the remaining cupcakes. "Anyways, Canada called today, said he wouldn't mind getting together later tonight for dinner."

England had to pause so he could place who exactly Canada was in his mind.

"That's the real reason I came over anyway, since you never answer your phone and apparently not your voicemail either." America continued as England winced. Ever since the frog had left one too many annoying and embarrassing drunk calls and America freaking out over every sound in his house, he had thought it better to just toss the phone in the river. Of course, his boss would get angry and send a new one to his house. Probably the fortieth one he had 'lost' this year.

Once he finally remembered who Canada was, a warm feeling touched his heart. He hadn't seen him for a long time, at least until the last meeting. A slightly wistful smile came onto his face. Canada was always so quiet and calm, not at all like the nation sitting opposite of him.

"England. You there dude?" America waved a hand in front of his face. "So you cool with tonight or not? He'd be really disappointed if you didn't come."

England irritably removed his hand form his vision and turned to look at the grinning American.

"Yes I'm still here. You can tell Canada that I'll be there definitely. Where exactly are we meeting?"

"You will?! Awesome! I'll pick you up around six. I have to go tell France now." America excitedly grabbed another cupcake and then ran out of the room, leaving England gaping in his wake.

_Why the nerve of that boy! _England thought angrily and found himself getting irrationally worked up. A nervous giggle escaped him as he thought of America picking him up.

"I'll go make some more cupcakes, hmm?" He said to himself, his voice taking on a singing lilt to it. He shuddered at the sound of his voice and made a face. Scowling at himself in the mirror, he walked out of the room, determined not to talk out loud to himself again.

* * *

Japan walked up to the restaurant and looked again at the address in his hands. He almost didn't have time for this, he had been so busy lately with work. He had actually been relieved when America had called him and told him about a small get together that he was having. As much as he hated the outside world, he was beginning to hate his paperwork even more.

"Japan aru!" Arms encircled his waist and a crooning high-pitched voice was heard in his ears. Japan quickly shoved the person off of him and dusted himself off. China saved himself from falling but he looked up at Japan, pouting at the rejection.

"So America invited you too, ve?" Japan turned around and felt his idea of a peaceful, companionable night dissipate. America had said only a few people would come but he could already see many familiar other nations entering the restaurant. He sighed imperceptibly and decided that he would sneak out as soon as the dinner was finished. He dodged Italy's attempt at a hug and quickly followed Germany into the restaurant.

"I'll say! I thought you said Canada wanted this to happen? Where is the boy?"

"… I'm right here."

"Hahahaha. Yeah England, I might have just said that to get you to come, actually I just felt like inviting everyone out to dinner."

"Well why did he have to come?!"

"Oh hon hon. This is my country after all, I'm allowed to be where I want."

Japan blinked at the extravagantly decorated room they had been shown into. It was obviously set up for a large company of people. England was simultaneously yelling at America and France while asking the waitress if they served any English food in this place.

"Who invited the commie?" America asked, pulling away from England to point at Russia. He was filling up the door with his large frame, a smile on his face.

"I called him." A quiet voice replied that no one seemed to hear.

By the time everyone had settled down in their respective seats and ordered their food, it was well past seven thirty. Japan had ordered the food that looked like the least hardest to pronounce and then had sat and sipped at his water as the chaos continued. If anything, this was worse than a world meeting, at least then they had a semblance of an agenda and guideline.

France pulled out a cigarette and delicately lifted it to his lips as he continued to harass the closest nation. He didn't notice the weird looks he was getting as he took a long drag and blew out some smoke.

Japan watched as Spain, who had been sitting next to France, lean away silently from the smoke. His normally pleasant expression looked to be bordering on bored, which Japan found vaguely surprising.

"Do you have to do that here?" Spain asked irritably. Sitting beside him, Romano's eyebrows shot up.

"Does it bother you?" France replied, blowing into Spain's face causing the other nation to cough. Prussia, who had been sitting on the other side of France, pulled France's hand.

"Jesus France, what's up with the attitude? Can't you see you're getting Spain's panties all up in a twist? Anyways what's up with you smoking? Where'd you even get that cigarette?"

France turned to Prussia, his face impassive for a moment before he reluctantly put out the cigarette on the tablecloth. Someone gasped and Japan felt himself stare openly at the French nation as well. It wasn't like him to act so careless.

"What's wrong? You PMSing or something?" Prussia asked, oblivious to the mood and started laughing at his own joke.

"Nothing's wrong at all mon ami." France replied to Prussia and then called the waitress over to refill his wine glass. Japan shook his head at the strange behavior and decided it was just that people were moodier than normal tonight. They probably had been told by America as well that it was only going to be a quiet night.

Conversation started up again and everyone soon forgot about the odd, tense scene and dug into their meals. Japan had to admit, France did know how to make good food. Germany was trying to get Italy from bouncing out of his seat beside him, the usual strained expression on his face.

The lights flickered above them and Japan looked up curiously. _Must be a thunderstorm. _

"There better not be a thunderstorm happening when I leave this place."

"Romano! I know you're scared of them so you can come home with Germany and I!"

"Veneziano, shut up. We all know that you're the one who's really afraid of-"

"Awww, Romano, that's so adorable that you're afraid of thunderstorms. I can take you home too, of course!"

"Ve? Thunderstorms aren't actually that scary, not when Germany here holds me at night."

"Italy… "

And then the lights flickered again and shut off, leaving the nations in complete darkness.

"Okay, now it's getting scary, ve~!"

"England…? You don't think ghosts are real do you?"

"Hmm? America, for the last time, there's no such thing as ghosts?"

The audible sound of glass crashing outside the room did not sound very encouraging to that statement. Japan's hand went to his katana, before he remembered he no longer wore it.

* * *

Far away, in another dimension, a familiar group of people sat. Only instead of a restaurant, it was a conference room. Though there were similar looking people sitting in this room; the atmosphere was vastly different. A man stood at the top of the room, commanding attention from the rest of the people in it. He wore a black velvet button down and brown tie with matching black pants. His hair was a dark brown with a slight curl sticking out on the right side. In his hand was a knife that he was idly twirling around his fingers as he spoke. His eyes were an odd purple color that moved around the whole room, making sure everyone was listening to him. To the right of him sat a silent man, a hat covering the top half of his face in shadow. His arms were crossed across his chest and he seemed to be slouching ever so slightly in his chair. The lights flickered above them and the man speaking stopped to glare angrily at them. He suddenly threw the knife he was holding so that it landed in between the fingers of someone who had been dozing off.

"Italy! What the fuck was that for?" The man had indeed been awaken from his doze and leaned forward, a frown on his face as he pulled free the knife stuck to the table.

"Now America, I'm afraid you're going to have to pay attention to this. Maybe it'll stick somewhere in that thick head of yours." Italy replied, his voice menacingly light and a smile still on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"Whatever." America replied and stuck his feet onto the table, pushing back his chair and raising his eyebrows at the Italian, challenging him to say something.

Italy ignored him, not willing to be provoked so easily. "I suppose it's time for my siesta anyways. If you all want, we can take a break. Germany, time for you to wake up as well." He poked the man's shoulder beside him.

"I was always awake Italy."

"Oops! Hard to tell sometimes since you rarely ever talk during these meetings."

Everyone else had already left the room, eager to escape the confines of their meeting. Everyone that is except for an equally silent man besides Germany. He was wearing all black and had a katana strapped to his side.

"Germany-san does seem rather lazy doesn't he?" The man finally spoke, turning to look at Italy. He flashed a quick, bitter smile to no one in particular. "Though these meetings have only gotten more tedious as time goes on. If it weren't for the fact my boss is so powerful, I would've cut him up ages ago for forcing me to come here."

Italy frowned at that. "Don't you like coming here?"

"Not at all, all everyone does is threaten each other and talk about useless politics." Japan said and then got up. "I guess I don't really have anything better to do though."

The three nations left the room together, causing a passerby to pale at the immense aura surrounding them. They all had varying degrees of boredom and apathy behind their eyes. Italy led the way, taking them to a small French restaurant inside the large building.

"The pasta here sucks, but I'm hungry." Italy told them as he flippantly asked for a table, flashing a cursory grin at the host.

"Your food always sucks." Japan replied back but sat down at the table offered anyways. The German moved the chair back so that Italy could sit in it before sitting down himself.

"In this case, I don't think it really counts since we are in France's country." Italy said, his nose wrinkling distastefully. "Your food tastes even worse than mine so you're not one to talk."

Japan glared in response to that and they sat in silence waiting for their meal. The lights flickered above them and the small cheap candle on their table went out. Italy's hands went to his knives and he began to pull them out while Japan unsheathed his katana and Germany actually pulled out a gun from his waistband.

The lights flickered out and when they came back on, the three nations were no longer there. The waiter coming toward them with their food stopped and stared at the suddenly vacant table, unsure as to what had happened. He had been sure that he had seen them there a second before, so where could the customers have gone?

A/N: Why do I write so much and have so many ideas? Like this was an old idea that I just found and decided to continue on my computer. I am in absolute love with the idea of 2p nations so well I wanted to do my own spin on the two worlds bleeding together. Some of the 2p nations will have to be me creating their personalities. I'm drawing on everything I can find on the internet about them and also using my own head canons. As you can see there are hints of different pairings but I'm not sure yet how prominent some of them will be. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I love feedback a lot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
